danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Eri Bryonia
This page is about the mandrake character belonging to CellarDoor96. For the artificial human character belonging to Terry N. Muse, see Erina Emisane. General Information ☯'Personality' The best way to sum up Eri is "lazy". Whether because of her mandrake heritage, or just because it's her nature, she spends almost all of her time sleeping; even when awake, she is always drowsy and ready to fall back asleep at any moment, regardless of the time or place. However, during the very few moments that she is awake, she is generally friendly, if still reluctant to do anything she doesn't absolutely have to. Perhaps the only thing she shows any initiative about at all is singing, which is her favorite hobby and one at which she is actually quite skilled. Though most mandrakes have voice-related powers, Eri enjoys singing for its own sake, and when she isn't sleeping she can often be found practicing songs, both magical and mundane. If she wanted, she could probably sing professionally with her voice, but ironically, she's a bit stage shy, even though she has no problem performing in more informal situations. Well, that, and it'd also just be way too much effort. ☯'Appearance' She looks like a young girl with long green hair and dark green eyes, whose body is loosely covered in vines that are dotted with light purple flowers resembling those of the Mandragora plant. Over these vines, she generally wears a light purple dress that comes down to her knees, but the vines can still be seen coiled around her arms and legs and entwined with her hair. The vines on her legs extend down to her feet and form makeshift sandals, which are her only form of footwear. These vines are actually a part of her, connecting to her through the top of her head, but cannot be moved or otherwise controlled independently. ☯'Theme Songs' * Kid Icarus Uprising - Viridi Solo Menu (Regular) Backstory She was originally an ordinary, albeit magical, mandrake plant that Marisa Kirisame planted near her home with the intention of harvesting it for magic potions. However, Marisa forgot about the plant, and over time, it accumulated enough magical energy from Marisa and from the surrounding Forest of Magic that it transformed into a youkai. One day Marisa found the newly-awakened Eri napping in her backyard, and after waking her and hearing where she'd come from, she felt a bit responsible for her and invited her to live with her for a while. However, when Eri saw all the experiments Marisa was doing with other mandrake roots, she was horrified, so she ran away. Since then, she's just wandered aimlessly around Gensokyo, finding new places to sleep or practice her singing - though mostly the former. Story ☯'A Friendly Duet' Yuujin Hiiragi encountered Eri sleeping in the Forest of Magic, and after waking her up, the two conversed and discovered one another's mutual interest in music. Yuujin convinced Eri to perform with her at the upcoming festival in the Human Village, then took her back home with her so she could have somewhere to stay while they prepared. Relationships ☯'Marisa Kirisame' While she claims she doesn't like Marisa because of all the terrible things she does to other mandrakes, she does see her as a sort of mother figure and therefore has some conflicted feelings about her. Marisa decided to leave her alone after trying a few times to approach her again, unsuccessfully. ☯'Yuujin Hiiragi' Yuujin found Eri sleeping one day in the Forest of Magic, and upon discovering her musical talent, the guitar tsukumogami recruited her to perform alongside her. Eri is now staying at Yuujin's house outside the Human Village, and the two have developed something of a sisterly relationship, with Yuujin playing the older sister, while Eri plays the younger. Abilities ☯'Ability to Manipulate the Conditions of Others by Singing' She has the power to affect the physical, mental, and spiritual conditions of others through her singing. Like other mandrakes, she can technically use this power to kill with a single screech, but also like them, doing so would kill her too, by draining all of her magical and life energy in the process. She can, however, inflict other ailments such as nausea with ease, though her true specialty lies in improving the capabilities of others. Depending on the song she sings, she can boost the strength, speed, or spiritual power of another, allowing them to perform feats that would otherwise be beyond them; and, because she can choose which targets will be affected by her song, she can even prove useful during danmaku battles as support. She can affect any number of targets at once with her song, as long as they're all within earshot of her. However, the one person she cannot affect - besides the deaf - is herself, so her aid comes at the cost of needing to be constantly protected. Danmaku She can fire danmaku that resemble small green music notes, but they move very slowly and are too weak to do much more than sting. Because of this she usually doesn't even bother with them and instead focuses on using her spell cards, which are mainly meant either to disorient her foes or help her allies. Spell Cards Trivia * Being a plant, she obtains energy from photosynthesis, but as a youkai she can also get it from eating regular food or scaring humans if she has to. She usually sticks with photosynthesis because it takes less effort, though. Gallery Eri Bryonia.png Eri Bryonia Swimsuit.png Eri Bryonia2.png Category:Characters Category:Females